


In a cave

by ItasasuSasuita



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, M/M, Rimming, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uchiha Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItasasuSasuita/pseuds/ItasasuSasuita
Summary: They stopped in a cave due to rain
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 33





	In a cave

They stopped in some kind of dark cave, because heavy rain began to pour on the street.  
Itachi still managed to collect some firewood, and he made a fire in the cave. It immediately became warm and light. Throwing their cloaks near the bonfire, the Uchiha fell over them, measuredly watching the fire.  
“Nii-san, do you think we'll have time to get home tomorrow?”  
“If the rain ends in the morning, then yes.”  
“I hope it ends soon.” - Sasuke whispered in satisfaction, snuggling closer to Itachi.  
Itachi gave him a long look, and then passionately kissed him. Sasuke immediately answered him. Their kiss lasted a long time, they slowly circled their tongues with each other, enjoying.  
During the kiss, they accidentally took such a position that Sasuke was between Itachi's legs. And then they immediately, without agreement, decided that the younger Uchiha would be on top.  
They usually never discussed this issue, somehow it was decided who fucks when. They did not take turns, and they never argued. They were equally pleased in both positions, which were always chosen on their own when having sex. Last week, on the night of fireworks, Itachi took Sasuke, then after some time Sasuke took it, before Itachi's mission he fucked Sasuke, and now Sasuke will have it. Everything was decided somehow by itself.  
After completing the kiss on the lips, Sasuke crossed to Itachi's neck, fingers pulling his pants from his brother's underwear. Completely pulling them off, laid them next, putting suckers on someone else's neck.  
Itachi moaned softly from pleasant kisses, and reached out for his younger shirt. Pulling the edges, pulled it, throwing it on his things.  
Blushing slightly, Sasuke sank to Itachi's chest, starting to suck at the nipples one by one. The elder Uchiha carefully laid his palm on the tubercle in the junior's pants, and watching how red Sasuke kisses his nipples inconsistently, he began to stroke the tight tubercle.  
Soon, Sasuke looked up from his chest, and whispered softly:  
\- Nii-san, kneel ...  
Itachi immediately complied with his order, turning his back on him and getting up with cancer.  
Itachi exhaled noisily. He could not wait to enjoy it. Spit in what form. He has Sasuke, or Sasuke has it, and this and that gave him simply impossible enjoyment.  
Sasuke, meanwhile, realizing that they did not take the grease with them, since they did not assume that they could have sex on the mission, moistened his fingers with saliva. Then, crushing Itachi’s elastic buttocks, he walked a series of kisses on them and spread them apart, opening the way to the anus. Sticking out his tongue, the youngest began to lick the hole hotly, wetting it with saliva. At the edge of consciousness, Sasuke heard Itachi's contented moans. Deciding to extend the coveted caress, Sasuke began to kiss, and wrapped his lips around his anus, pushing the tip of his tongue inward.  
Soon, Sasuke pulled back. Licking his fingers again, he set them against the wet anus. Pressing lightly, let the first finger go inside. Gently feeling the walls with them, Sasuke pushed him deeper and deeper. After the second finger and the third were added. Gently moving them, Sasuke was breathing heavily. Stretching Itachi enough for his cock, he pulled out his fingers.  
Itachi immediately turned to face Sasuke, and exhaling noisily, unzipped his fly, pulling out a hot cock from there. He bent over and took it in his mouth, licking it properly.  
“Nii-san! ..” Sasuke could not stand it, and removed his brother from his crotch, laying it on his back and laying down on top.  
Taking his penis in his hand, the younger Uchiha directed him to the buttocks. The head poked into the hole. Slightly pushing, Sasuke entered.  
Both Uchiha moaned lingeringly. Itachi hugged Sasuke by the neck, while Sasuke clung to his shoulders. Entering a little deeper, he began to move. Forward-backward, forward-backward, forward-backward. The younger Uchiha performed full gentle thrusts with his hips, smoothly entering his cock inside, and gently pulling it out to enter back.  
\- Ahh, nii-san ..! I feel so good ... - Sasuke stepped out completely and walked in again, pushing deeply.  
Itachi couldn’t answer normally because of groans, only he hugged his neck more firmly. Itachi was also fine, a large cock slipped inside him, this is an indescribable feeling. Its opening was wide open, accepting an alien member that gently glides along the walls, bringing pleasure. Exactly what you need after a difficult mission. Sasuke pushed deeper, and Itachi arched, throwing his head back and groaning. Sasuke had it like never before.  
Night, on a street downpour, from the cave you can hear slaps of moans, the younger Uchiha fucks the older one.  
“Nii-san, I’ll soon ...” Sasuke broke off, Itachi suddenly put his hands on his shoulders.  
\- Wait, pull it out ...  
The younger Uchiha dutifully left his brother's body. Itachi rolled over and stood up again.  
“Before you finish, take me like that ...” Itachi whispered.  
Sasuke carefully entered again from behind, trying not to finish ahead of time. The tremors were now not very gentle, Sasuke was at the limit, so he began to have a rougher one. Itachi could only moan into someone’s cloak thrown to the floor. Sasuke fucked him for some time, holding on tight, and after he could not stand it, he finished, shedding sperm inside Itachi. Then, under him, the senior Uchiha also finished.


End file.
